Seven minutes to change my world
by Akira-kun
Summary: "Of course that playing Truth or Dare mixed up with Seven Minutes in Heaven would be ok! Even with the vodka, the discussions, the tinny closet, the confessions, the weird feelings and all! Why in the world it wouldn't be totally ok?"  SasuNaru – Lemon


_**N.A.:**_ This is part of a "Seven Minutes in Heaven" project me and some friend did. The idea was to create several fictions based on this game with Naruto characters and some pre-determined situations. I got a little carried away while writing this and it ended up being nothing of what I had planed. However, I liked – very much – of how it came out.

**Warnings:** Swearing; drunk behavior; minor violence; malexmale hotness (and this means almost all way down to sex); Drunk!Neji (because he's awesome when he's drunk and I love him really much).

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto belonged to me: Itachi wouldn't be a zombie; Madara wouldn't be a crazy, obsessive ass; Kabuto would be dead; Jiraiya would still be alive; and Naruto would have kicked Sasuke's ass, yelled "I love you, you bastard" and they would be happy together. None of this happened, so you can tell Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Beta: **ThedrunkenUnicorn **Revised:** Letterbee96

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven minutes to change my world<br>**__|By Akira-kun|_

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke hissed at my back forcing me to growl in pain when the disinfectant was pressed against the nasty wound in my shoulder blade. "A fucking brainless idiot!"

"Hey! You don't need to- OW! Be careful, bastard!" I yelled at him, feeling my muscles contracting every time that damned gauze pressed my skin. "What was I suppose to do? Let those fuckers from Ame High kick Kiba's ass?"

"My ass was not being kicked!" Kiba, who was sitting on the other side of Ino's living room, barked at me. Ino was carefully taking care of the wound in his arm and Shikamaru was making sure the one in his leg was not dangerous. "I could handle those fuckers alo- OW, INO!"

"You could have called the police, maybe?" Sakura suggested, taking care of a cut in my cheek, her accusing eyes fixed on me. "You two against seven other guys? Sasuke's right, you have no brains at all!"

"And this could be much worse, you know?" Ino exclaimed, wrapping a bandage around Kiba's arm. "You could have been beaten badly and be put in a coma or something!"

"She's right" Hinata, who was holding the first aid kit near me, commented. "You both know that it's very dangerous to mess with those Ame guys."

"They suck! It was seven against two and we clearly won!" I stated and the next thing I felt was the disinfectant being poured directly on my wound. "GAH, FUCK, THAT BURNS! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, BASTARD!"

"You _clearly__won_ and you both were beaten up and have bloody wounds on your bodies!" Sasuke hissed again, the gauze being pressed once more to extract the extra liquid. "I don't call that a win."

"Well, I do!" I pouted, looking slightly over my shoulder, trying to look at him.

"Naruto, stop moving!" Sakura ordered and grabbed my chin, pulling my face to her again. "This was suppose to be a study session and the two of you succeed in turning this into a emergency room! The least you can do is stay quiet!"

"It was not my fault." I pouted again and heard a sigh on my back. Sasuke was mad at me and it was obvious. Two hours ago, I had told him to go ahead to the study session, that I would only go grab my gym bag in my locker and follow. But when I finally showed up, Kiba and I were beaten and bleeding. I couldn't blame him for being mad, especially when he knows that the fight was not something that just happened. Kiba had been having troubles with the guys from Ame High for weeks; of course he knew that something was about to happen. I just hope he didn't know that it had been date and hour scheduled.

"With this, there will be no study session, I presume" Neji asked, sitting at the table along with Tenten, Lee, Shino and Chouji. "Tenten, Lee and I only came here to tutor you and you were able to ruin it."

"It wasn't planned!" Kiba barked at Neji, Shikamaru giving him a knowing look. "And the real reason why you're here is because you love Ino's cookies!"

"You're being an ass, Kiba!" Ino hit his head and a small whine was heard in the room.

"I think Neji's right" Sakura sighed, getting up from the couch and stepping away from me. "It's already eight twenty, if we start to study now, we will not finish before two or three in the morning."

"And what do you suggest?" Tenten questioned while I hissed again, Sasuke applying a bandage on my shoulder. "We hang out for a couple of hours and get together tomorrow after lunch?"

"Sounds good to me" Neji agreed, turning to look at the others. "Any objection?"

"I guess not" Shikamaru said after a few seconds.

"Good, then I'm getting some drinks and stuff to eat" Ino announced, moving towards the kitchen, with Hinata close behind her.

"Are you done?" I asked Sasuke, my voice lower than usual. I heard him hiss once more before his fingertips left my skin.

"Yes" he answered icily, getting up and joining the others at the table, where Shikamaru and Kiba already were. Great! Now I was wounded and Sasuke was mad at me! Just great! What was his problem, exactly? The fact that I helped Kiba? He didn't know about the scheduled fight, so why in hell was he mad at me for it? Fights happen all the time! Especially between Konoha High and Ame High. There is always troubles between the two high schools' students, why was he so mad this particular time?

"Look what I found!" Ino laughed a few minutes later when she reentered the small and cozy living room, along with two bottle of vodka in her hands. "And there are two more inside."

"You actually believe it's a good idea to drink?" Shino questioned, looking at the bottle Ino put in front of him like it would bite.

"It's Friday, why not?" Lee was always excited about anything, even if he couldn't hold his liquor.

"Maybe because we're minors?" Neji questioned and Ino made a grimace at him. "Really mature, Yamanaka."

"It's not like you've never drank with us, Mr. I'm-perfect!" she declared, putting the second bottle in front of Neji. "Lose the morality now, will you?"

Neji tsk-ed and grabbed the bottle, opening it and starting to fill the empty glasses on the table. Meanwhile, Hinata had already brought the snacks and it was obvious that Chouji was attacking them. Lee was trying to mix his vodka with orange juice, so he could drink it better. Tenten was saying something in a low tone to Neji, messing with him by the look on his face. Shikamaru was pretending to be asleep, while Kiba was telling Shino how we had defeated the Ame guys. Sasuke was being an emo bastard and Sakura was moping around him. Gah! I liked Sakura, she was an awesome friend, but her crush on the bastard was so incredibly unhealthy and blind that it hurt the others around her.

Ino brought the rest of the drinks and she sat down next to Shimakaru, while Hinata sat next to Kiba. The next hour passed fast and it was really nice. This was the first time the twelve of us were together since the March exams had finished, so there was a lot of talking and a lot of laughing. It was obvious that the alcohol was helping us relax and enjoy even more of that moment. It would have been even better if Sasuke was actually talking to me, or at least looking at me.

"Why don't we play a game?" Ino suggested and everyone looked at her. "You know, something just to have more fun."

"And create a mess?" Neji asked, rolling his eyes causing Ino to glare at him.

"Oh, Neji, don't be like that!" Tenten hit his shoulder softly and looked at Ino. "What was your idea?"

"You all know the game _Seven __minutes __in __Heaven_, right?" she asked and Lee raised his hand.

"I don't!"

"It's a game where you and another person get inside a closet for seven minutes." Kiba explained, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "You're locked in there so you can't come out and since it's a small and narrow and dark place... nice things can happen."

"And by 'nice things' you mean people making out and stuff like that." Sakura completed, waving her hand. "We're a group of twelve with no couples. You really want to go that way? Neji's right, it could get messy."

"Oh come on, we're comfortable enough with each other to know that nothing bad is gonna happen." I stated, sipping my drink. "Go on, Ino."

"So, the idea was play Truth or Dare but every time a person chooses dare, he or she is going to the closet with someone else" Ino completed, smiling. "We spin the bottle to know to whom to ask truth or dare and to know the person that goes inside the closet. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Kiba raised his arm, being followed by Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Sakura and me.

"Shikamaru?" Ino almost growled and he raised his arm too with a '_troublesome_'. "Shino?"

"Ok, I'll play."

"Chouji?"

"Can I take my chips inside the closet?" he asked and Ino slapped her forehead, nodding. "Then, OK."

"Mr. I'm-perfect?" Ino looked at Neji, who was glaring at her. "Are you playing or do you think it's too messy for you?"

"I'm playing, shut up!" he hissed and rolled his eyes again. Happily, Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Whatever" he exclaimed and I noticed Sakura's eyes sparkling.

"Let's start!" Ino shouted and grabbed one of the empty vodka bottles, spinning it. "Sa-ku-ra-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sakura said, sipping her drink. Wrong move.

"Do you ever masturbate thinking about Sasuke?"

"WHAT?" I and a few other people asked while Sakura spit her drink across the table.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, INO-PIG?" she yelled and I only heard Sasuke tsk-ing and looking away, like he was bored. "I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU SO DID IT!" Ino yelled, pointing a finger at Sakura, her face covered with surprise.

"I SAID I WAS NOT ANSWERING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!" Sakura was mad, Ino was laughing hysterically, Hinata was blushing and all the others were a mixture of annoyed or surprised.

"Then spin the bottle and go inside the brooms closet" Ino grinned pointing to a door in the wall behind Chouji.

Cursing, Sakura spun the bottle again and it pointed to... Shino. Without saying a thing, he got up and opened the tiny closet door. Taking out the two brooms that were inside, he waited for Sakura. No one said a thing while she got up and got inside with him, door closing right after. And it was the seven most boring minutes ever! They were perfectly silent inside and no one outside said or did a thing, with the exception of a look Hinata sent Ino, who just shrugged and ignored it. When Chouji knocked on he door, telling them that the seven minutes were over, Sakura got out like it had nothing to do with her and sat in the same place. Shino looked the same as he always looked: peaceful.

"You will pay for this" Sakura warned and spun the bottle, which pointed to Neji. "What's your type? I never saw you with anyone!"

"No truth or dare? Anyone that is not a blond" Neji said with a smirk and for some weird reason, the same smirk showed up on Sasuke's face. Weird to understand those two and their weird friendship. Ino growled at Shikamaru's side while Neji spun the bottle. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Troublesome" he said, lifting his head from his arms and facing Neji. "Truth."

"With whom did you sleep with in the night of Hinata's birthday party?" he asked and Shikamaru choked on his drink, everyone's eyes on him.

"Oi, Neji, are you that drunk already?" Shikamaru questioned and the smirk on Nej's face grew wider. Yes, Neji was already that drunk!

"Not answering?"

"Obviously not." he said, sighing and reaching for the bottle. "You're seriously troublesome."

"You didn't tell me you slept with someone at Hinata's birthday" Ino stated, looking mad at him. "You're a bad friend."

"Shut up and get inside the closet" he ordered when the bottle pointed to her. Ino smirked and got inside, followed by Shikamaru who closed the door. And it didn't take long for the arguing to start.

"You don't trust me anymore?"

"This has nothing to do with trusting you."

"Then why haven't you told me?"

"It's not important!"

"Apparently it is or you would have told me!"

"Troublesome..."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Of course there is, tell me!"

"I slept with a person."

"If it was not a person, I would seriously hit you! Now tell me!"

"You're annoying."

"Nara Shikamaru, tell me immediately!"

"Or what? You're gonna hit me?"

"Or I'm telling everyone about the thing that happened in the last summer!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!"

"Damn you!" he cursed and then it was about a minute of perfect silence - in which I believe Shikamaru was telling her in a whisper with whom he had slept - until...

"OH MY GOD, YOU SLEPT WITH N-"

"SHUT UP!" Ino's voice was muffed suddenly and Shikamaru's sounded pissed off. "You shut up about this or I'll cut your hair while you're asleep!"

"Ah, you wouldn't! It's too troublesome!" Ino sounded victorious and I took that moment to look around. Great part of us had the eyes wide opened, Neji was still smirking and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga's behavior. What was wrong with those two?

About a minute after, Chouji let the two of them out of the closet and Ino had the biggest grin I ever saw on her face. Shikamaru looked bored and had a light in his eyes that warned no one to ask him about what happened. He sat down and, after exchanging an annoyed glare with Neji, he spun the bottle again, this time, pointing to me. Not good.

"Truth or dare, Naruto?" he asked.

"Truth" I said, finishing the vodka in my glass. It was obvious that the alcohol was doing some damage in my brains, because if it was not I would have remembered that it was Shikamaru, the genius Shikamaru, who would be asking me something.

"If you needed to choose a guy from the ones around this table to kiss, who would it be?" what did I said?

"What do you mean a guy?" I interrogated, my voice louder than usual and my face heating up. Fucking Shikamaru!

"He means not a girl" Neji said, rolling his eyes again and I swear I would kick his ass if the table wasn't between us!

"A guy, Naruto, a guy" Shikamaru said, like it was simple.

I opened my mouth to answered, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. My stomach started to feel really funny when I was about to answer him. And I had my pride, right? I couldn't just tell them which one of them I would kiss. It could be interpreted in a wrong way and it would be embarrassing.

"I'm not answering it" I said, turning my face away from Shikamaru and reaching for the bottle, spinning it.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned, staring at me. "It wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't care" I stated, keeping her eyes on mine, ignoring the fact that the bottle had stopped. The next thing made my stomach jump and my chest feel really tight.

"Are you coming, dobe?" Sasuke asked, getting up when the bottle pointed to him and walking to the closet. My eyes left Sakura's and met his and I forced myself to control a shiver. Twelve people at the fucking table, eleven options and the fucking bottle had to point to _him_? I cursed, getting up and following him. I knew that Naruto plus vodka plus very small closet plus darkness plus Sasuke was not a good idea. I just knew it. But how could I escape from that without looking stupid to the others?

I stepped inside the closet and closed the door behind me. I leant against one of the walls and I knew Sasuke was leaning against the other, right in front of me. And the place was so small that it was only a palm between my arms and the two walls at their's sides and if I stretched my arm I could perfectly touch Sasuke's chest. The complete lack of light wasn't helping. I hoped I could see at least Sasuke's outline but my eyes weren't used to the darkness yet. And after what felt like and hour - but I was sure it was only ten seconds - my mouth got tired of being silent.

"Why were you smirking at Neji?" It was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I have a weird disease, you know? My mouth and brain aren't connected, so it's kinda usual my mouth saying things that my brain hadn't allowed. I used to get into a lot of trouble because of that.

"Why do you care?" Great! Sasuke was still pissed off at me. He couldn't know about the fight, damn it!

"If I'm asking it's because I want to know." I said, and I had the feeling that he knew I pouted.

"You act worse than a kid." He said, and I could tell he was smirking again, bastard, and I was about to start yelling at him when he continued. "I was smirking because I know what Neji's type is and I thought Sakura's question was... funny."

"What is Neji's type?" I found myself asking without really knowing why.

"Tsk, like I'm gonna tell you" I heard a ruffling noise and realised that he had crossed his arms.

"Teme! You're my best friend, you're suppose to tell me everything!" I declared, my arm flashing to point at him, but my hand hit his arm instead. "Ouch."

"Idiot!" he hissed, slapping my hand away. "And I'm not telling you everything when you don't tell me everything!"

"Gah! Liar! I tell you everything!" I yelled and the next thing I know his hand is hitting the wall right beside my head and he's right in front of me, our bodies not touching, but this piercing look - my eyes were adapted enough to see the sparkle of his eyes in front of me - was fixed on mine. "S-Sasuke?"

"Do you? Did you tell me that you and Kiba had this fight with the Ame punks scheduled for two weeks already?" Oh fuck... so he knew... "Did you tell me that, or did you treat me like I was some ordinary classmate and go there all by yourself?"

"You're in the students council, I... I couldn't tell you" I muttered, and I could feel his breathing brushing my face. "You would have told me not to go and then you would have called someone and the fight would be delayed and it would be a problem."

"So it's better to lie to me and arrive here all beaten up?" he hissed again and I tried to press myself harder against the wall, ignoring the pain on my shoulder blade. Maybe it would engulf me and I could escape that piercing look that was killing me. "What if it was worse? What if you went to the hospital? What if you were really injured?"

"But I'm not, ok? I know my limit and I know Kiba's. It was not like we would stay there and get killed!" I affirmed, finally able to see the contours of his face. "I didn't want to get you into this mess of ours. Don't worry about me.

"How can you tell me not to worry about you when you're always with a black eye or a cut on your face or bandages around your arms?" he interrogated making me notice the urgency in his voice. That made me feel bad, I didn't want Sasuke to worry about me. He already had to worry about school, his grades, the student problems and the basketball team. He didn't need another problem to worry about. "Stop showing up like this everyday and I might stop worrying about you!"

"Sasuke, I-" I hesitated, looking away and biting my lip. What could I tell him? What could I say that would change the way he was feeling? The way I was feeling? "I... I'm sorry... I don't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

"If you at least stop fighting like this" he hissed again, his voice lower than it was before. "Stop getting hurt on purpose. It's so meaningless."

"Ok, bastard, ok. I'll try" I sighed and tried to shook the weird tension away. "It won't be easy, but I'll try."

"You could just do it if you wanted to." Sasuke rolled his eyes and I pouted again. "You could do a lot of things if you wanted to, and yet you don't."

"Change the subject, I already know I suck and you'll always be better." once again, my mouth was talking by its own, ignoring my brain's command to shut the hell up. "Find another thing to bother me with, will you?"

"Fine" he said, simply, the challenging tone on his voice, and I felt his stoic expression returning when he fixed his eyes on mine, again. "Answer Shikamaru's question."

"What?" I shouted out loud and I was sure the others had heard us. I felt the blood running to my face and I was thankful for the darkness in there. "Why?"

"What's the problem? Am I not your best friend?" he asked, like my hesitation was the weirdest thing ever. "Don't you always tell everything to me? Than answer it: who would you kiss?"

"I- I- I- Gah!" I looked away and my hands clenched against the wall. I felt his body closer to mine and his warmth was making my skin shudder and my breathing to race. What the fuck was he doing? "It doesn't m-matter!"

"It does matter, I want to know" he stated, tsk-ing and I felt him bend the arm that was on the wall behind me, leaning his elbow against it. Could he be even more close to me without touching? "Which guy at that table would you kiss?"

"You're asking the wrong questions, teme." I growled, my heart almost jumping out of my mouth. "Stop it..."

"You want me to answer first?" he muttered and my blood felt like exploding in that particular region of my jeans with the way his voice sounded husky and _hot_. "I'll tell you then you tell me, ok?"

"Sasuke, don't!" I was almost begging, but he wasn't stopping. And I was seriously praying for him not to get any closer to me or he would perfectly realise my answer without me telling him. "Please..."

"I would kis-" he started and my hand was slammed against his mouth, shutting him up. I saw him widening his eyes, not expecting me to do that. I gulped. That fucker was making me lose control.

"Shut up" I muttered, my voice hoarse and low, my heart pounding hard against my ribcage, my hand trembling against the delicate skin of his lips. "You're pushing too much and you'll get an answer that you don't want to know. Because the right question wouldn't be the guy I would kiss, but the guy I _want_ to kiss. So stop it, please."

His hand grabbed my wrist and forced me to free his mouth. My breathing was heavy and fast and my pulse was so chaotic that I was sure he could feel it in my wrist. His eyes met mine again, deep pools of pure darkness that were only deeper with the lack of light in that damned closet. And I was desperately hopping that he would stop, that he would get the message and ignore it. The fucking seven minutes would be over in no second, right? I just needed him to ignore it and stop pushing. But Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he actually did that.

"Who... do you want to kiss?" he asked, his voice no higher than a murmur, his breathing against mine and my stomach jumped when his nose brushed mine. "Who is it, Naruto?" There was the smallest of the hesitation, so small that my brain hadn't registered it right away. And then, like he was adding the final detail of a master piece, he finished "_Show __me_."

I could have cum with the way he breathed that so softly and decided against my face. My body was all messed up and my stomach exploded in fucking weird butterflies. It was one of those moments where you think the time had stopped. There was no sound around us, no heart beats, no blood rushing, no shoulder-blade crying in pain, no legs threatening to give up, no hands trembling, nothing. It was my breathing against his own, my nose sliding in the slowest movement against his and the amazing and intense feather-like touch that our lips exchanged for a second, making an electric shock running through all my body. His lips closed on mine, so quietly and delicate that I was afraid of this being just a dream and he would vanish the second I opened my eyes.

God, I felt like floating. It was so calm that it was definitely not like us. I would never expect to be actually kissing Sasuke, but, in my deepest dreams, it was always hard, rough and messy. Not quietly, silent and fragile. So fragile that I knew that moment would disappear the instant that one of us would make a harsher movement. And I wanted it to last so much that I hadn't move my body at all. And neither did he.

He broke the kiss a few seconds after, remaining too close to me. I was almost panting and from that and I could tell he was exactly in the same state. How could a mere and simple lip kiss leave us on that gasping state? I gulped, daring to lift my eyes to his and my stomach dropped with the lust I saw in there. And when I was about to say _fuck__this_; when I was about to grab him just like I did in my dreams; when I was about to kiss him for real like I always wanted to...

"Hey guys, time's up" I'm gonna kill Chouji! I'm seriously gonna kill Chouji! "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Sasuke told him, stepping back the moment before Chouji opened the door. And I swear I noticed something off in his voice.

"Were you fighting?" I heard Sakura asking when Sasuke got out of the closet, I followed him, praying for my face to be normal again. "We heard Naruto yelling and then silence."

"It was nothing, Sakura" I lied, sitting on my previous place, not daring to look at Sasuke. "You know the teme, we always end up fighting about something stupid."

"Then why are you blushing?" Ino questioned and I really wanted to kill her.

"How about we continue this game?" Shikamaru asked and I thanked him mentally, grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

"Kiba! Truth or dare, man?" I questioned and the foolish grin I got from him made me know that, well, he was just being Kiba.

"Dare!" and Kiba being Kiba plus vodka meant Kiba trying to get one of the girls inside the closet with him. Obviously that the chances of him getting a girl inside were low and the chances of him actually succeed to make out with one of them were none. Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were not into Kiba. But who said the stupid dog would understand that? "Ah, Tenten!"

"Oh god!" she sighed, rolling her eyes and looking at Neji. "You go and I swear I'll do anything that you want me to do for the rest of the month!"

"Hey!" Kiba protested and, if this was an ordinary moment, I would have laughed. But after that damn closet, after Sasuke and I had kissed, my mind was in another dimension. What the fuck had that closet time meant? Was he just teasing me? Was he trying to prove that he cared? Why in the fucking hell had he kissed me?

"I'm sorry, but seven minutes with him is not worth it" Neji commented and I saw Tenten taking a big breathe. "Two months and a week at your camp house."

"I can't do that! It belongs to my parents!" Tenten yelled and Kiba was becoming mad. "Please, Neji, please! I get you a VIP pass to _that_ amazing club you want to go to, in Kiri district!"

"Interesting," he considered, looked at Kiba, looked at the closet, and sighed. "But no. You can't buy me with that."

"I hate you!" she stated, getting up and cursing her way to the closet. A grinning Kiba following her.

"You could have changed with her, Neji-niisan" Hinata said, her voice letting Neji know that she didn't like his behaviour. "She was almost begging."

"Seven minutes locked inside a tiny, dark, claustrophobic place with Kiba? No way" he hissed, looking away.

"Afraid of being eaten?" Sasuke smirked and the glare Neji sent him made me shudder in a bad way.

"You go inside with Kiba and after that we talk about afraid of being eaten!" he declared and I saw Sasuke's smirk growing. "But it's not like you're interested in going inside with Kiba, right? You're so easy to read, Sasuke."

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Sakura vocalized my thoughts, looking from one to another. "You've been changing looks and smirking to each other the whole night! What's going on?"

"I may be easy for you to read, but at least I'm keeping my tastes to myself." The bastard said, a huge smirk on his face and I could bet I saw Neji blushing slightly and it was not from the drinking. What the hell was going on? "I'm not drifting like you've been."

"Shut up!" Neji's fist hit the table with a blunt noise and everyone's attention was pointed to him. He was seriously drunk to be exploding like that. However, his pale eyes were fixed on Sasuke and I knew a silent conversation was happening between them. And right there, I felt jealous. Why was Neji able to do that and I wasn't? Why was he able to comprehend Sasuke with a single look when the only thing I could get from the bastard's eyes were blank emotion? "You have no right of saying that! It's not true!"

"Of course it is! Wanna bet?" Sasuke was scarily amused with the situation and the fact that silence had fallen over the room and only they hadn't notice it, was seriously disturbing me. Since when did they had a connection like that? "I bet fifty! You're drifting and you'll fall."

"I cover your bet! I'm not drifting and I'll not fall!" Neji snarled, leaning front on the table, his head really closed to Sasuke's. And my stomach jumped with a cold and unpleasant feeling.

"I take the bet too" Shikamaru suddenly joined the discussion, all eyes fixed on him. Why was he entering the discussion? "I say it's an exception."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ino growled, looking from Neji, to Sasuke, to Shikamaru. "You can't have your own little moment and say nothing to us!"

"Why are you betting against me, Shikamaru?" Neji asked, sitting down again and glaring at the lazy genius.

"You asked me with whom I slept with" he said, like it was obvious. "You know I don't like people messing with my personal life."

"Can you three get out of your moment and share with the rest of us?" Sakura questioned, annoyed. "It's not funny being out, you know?"

"KIBA, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Tenten yelled from inside the closet and we all looked at the closed door. Count with Kiba to really try something with Tenten, even if it's a risk for his neck.

"Well, that's going nice" I muttered, not realising that Neji was still glaring between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"You know, Sasuke has a point when he calls you bitchy" my head flashed so fast to Shikamaru's direction that I felt my neck cracking. Was that the vodka effect? Why was Shikamaru playing along with Sasuke to annoy Neji? And, more importantly, about what were they talking about?

And the problem with annoying Neji when he's drunk is that he has a short temper. He's not the kind of guy that goes physical when he wants to strike back, oh no. He prefers to attack the weak point of everyone, knowing exactly what to say to make the damage even bigger in one single sentence. So when his eyes narrowed in Shikamaru's direction, I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Well, you don't call me a bitchy when I'm f-"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Tenten's voice from inside the closet cut Neji's words and the noise of something hard being painfully slammed against the closed door made all eyes go wide. He wasn't...

"STOP! TENTEN, STOP!" Kiba whimpered loudly, another slam against the door. "I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP! STOOOP"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? A LOW PRICE WHORE FOR YOU TO BE GROPING?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY, STOP IT!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT TRYING TO TOUCH ME!"

"TENTEN, IT HURTS! OUCH! STOP, PLEASE, STOP!"

"Will someone open that closet and take Kiba out before she kills him?" Hinata interrogated to everyone in the living room but no one moved.

"He deserved that" Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe now he'll learn how to respect us" Ino suggested, sighing. "Chouji, you better take them out or there will be no more Kiba to respect anything."

When Chouji opened the door, Kiba got out of there staggering, blood on his lips, face swollen and trembling. The guy had faced several assholes from a gang and he was ok, then he face a girl and looks like he's dying?

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted, worried with him, getting up and walking to him, trying to analyse the severity of his wounds. Tenten got out of the closet right after, hissing madly, and sat down right next to Neji, glaring at him. Neji only shrugged and smiled like it had nothing to do with him.

"I think it's better if I take him home" Shino suggested, holding Kiba by an arm and turning to everyone else. "I'll make sure he's ok and I believe he will not try anything on Tenten for the next decade."

"Fucking asshole!" Tenten growled, her hand reaching for the bottle - she was the one spinning it since Kiba was in no state of doing it. "Neji, you drunk ass, truth or dare?"

"Ah!" Neji exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with him and his screeching and his completely out of character expressions and talking? "I'm no ass!"

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked Lee, who was sitting in front of me just watching the whole game. Lee sighed and looked at his friend.

"Neji is a problem when he drinks. Usually he becomes mad and hissing to everyone" Lee explained and I looked at Neji, watching him waving his hand like high class lady. Weird shit! "But sometimes... he becomes like that. Tenten likes to call it the 'unleash the rainbow' but I've got no idea what that means."

"I never saw him like this and I know Neji for what, six years?" I asked, really admired with the Hyuuga behaviour.

"It's much more ordinary than you think" Sasuke finally said something to me and I couldn't help but blush. What was wrong with me? And with him? Why did he kissed me and why is he acting so it's-perfectly-normal-that-I-kissed-my-best-friend-in-a-closet-I-don't-know-what-your-problem-is? Stupid bastard!

"Truth!" Neji finally said, everyone at the table in complete silence, watching the arguing between Neji and Tenten.

"Why did you break up with your ex?" she asked and I had to control myself not to run away with the shocked I'm-so-gonna-die expression that Neji suddenly made. The 'unleash the rainbow' was seriously scaring me.

"I WAS DUMPED!" he screeched, again, and I grabbed Sakura's arm, noticing that she was leaning into me, her reaction the same as mine: FEAR! "You know that! You're a very, very bad friend! You know I was dumped, that stupid ex of mine suddenly decided to prefer blonds!"

"Neji..." Tenten started, trying hard not to laugh at her too drunk friend.

"NO! I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" he yelled getting up from his seat! "I'M GOING TO THE CLOSET!"

"That double meaning is amazing, I have to tell you" Shikamaru mentioned and Sakura and I looked at him.

"Are you getting any of this?" I asked her and she shuddered.

"I am, but I'm seriously hopping that I'm too drunk and getting this in the wrong way" Sakura only said, her eyes widened while she was staring at Neji, who was getting inside the closet without a pair.

"Neji, you have to spin the bottle!" Tenten warned him and, after he started to yell something not understandable, Tenten hissed and she spun the bottle. "Ino, go with him."

"I don't want to, he's scary" Ino muttered, her arms tangled around Shikamaru's, like Sakura and I were.

"He's just unleashing his rainbow side" Tenten laughed and I noticed Sasuke shaking his head in disapproval. "Don't worry, he's not gonna bite you."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"Shut up, you prick!" Neji yelled, getting his head out of the closet just to growl at Sasuke. "I'm not the one humping blonds like you!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura cried out, staring at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes and drank another shot of vodka. "Since when were you into blonds?"

"I'm still afraid of going inside" Ino muttered, looking at Tenten. "Help?"

"He's not gonna bite you, go!" she yelled, pushing the blond inside and locking the door. "Seven minutes, Chouji."

"You haven't answered me, Sasuke!" Sakura declared, letting go of my arm and turning fully to stare at him. "You're into blonds? Since when?"

"Since ever?" Shikamaru suggested, a smirk on his face. That lazy genius knew something we didn't and he was pissing off Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened even more and I just sank into my sit. They were saying Sasuke was into blonds and he... kissed me in the closet. Could that be...?

"What exactly are you doing?" Ino's shout took me out of my thoughts, making me turn to look at the closed door.

"Trying to understand why was I dumped for a blond like you?" Neji's voice sounded more deep and slightly husky and I was starting to be afraid for Ino.

"What do you have against my hair color?"

"Besides it's awful?"

"You're gonna die! Take that back!"

"Neji loses all sense of danger when he's drunk, doesn't he?" Shikamaru asked to Tenten who only giggled and nodded. "This is gonna be fun."

"I'm not taking anything back! Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Neji, I'm seriously gonna hurt you if you don't take that back!"

"Ah! The only way of you hurting me was if you tried to jump me! That would hurt my pride!"

"Fine!"

"What? WHAT ARE YOU-" and the rest was muffled at the same time something was slammed against the closed door.

"Tell me she didn't..." Tenten started, eyes widened like all in the table were.

"Is she that crazy?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"Ino can be... troublesome" he said, sighing. "Especially if there is vodka involved."

"Oh come on, she can't be... jumping Neji!" Sakura said, like she could see inside the closet. "You know how they are, always fighting and annoying the other."

"Exactly" Sasuke smirked again. "I call that extreme unsolved sexual tension."

"I second that!" Shikamaru raised his hand, changing a knowing look with the bastard. And all that mess was making me dizzy and uncomfortable. This was, definitely the worst gather together ever!

"I think it's better to take them out" Tenten said, looking at Chouji. "It's already time, right?"

"Yeah, seven minutes in about ten seconds" Chouji replied, unlocking the door and preparing to open it. "Hey guys, it tim- WOW!"

And put a wow in that. Chouji tried to opened the door, but as soon as he pulled it a little opened, Neji's body - that was leant against it - fell on the floor. The problem was that, completely glued to Neji there was Ino, both of them in a hot and rough making out session. Personally, I was speechless.

"What did he say about not drifting his tastes?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, who was holding a smirk similar to the bastard's.

"N-niisan!" Hinata yelled, astonished by the both bodies rolling in the floor in front of the table. Damn alcohol!

"Ino!" Sakura growled, shocked with the situation.

And, like nothing at all had happened, Neji was standing up, walking to his place and sitting down like he wasn't groping Ino in the second before. Tenten was giggling at him.

"What the hell happened, Nii-san?" Hinata questioned and Neji looked at her like he got no idea what she was talking about.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were making out with Ino" Hinata stated and Sakura nodded while Ino sat near Shikamaru, blushed and ignoring his knowing look.

"No I wasn't!" Was Neji trying to get killed? Everyone saw him kissing Ino, why was he denying it?

"Are you denying what just happened?" Ino hissed and I swear I wished for popcorn at that moment. This was better than the movies.

"Ino, I couldn't possibly be kissing you a few moments ago, it was all your imagination" he stated and I saw Shikamaru slap his forehead again. Sasuke was still smirking.

"And since when does her imagination affect all of us?" Tenten asked, amusement in her voice. "Admit it, Neji, you were doing it."

"I was certainly not!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "How could I be possibly doing something like that since I'm gay?"

And there was silence. Deep, astonished, what-the-fuck-did-you-just-said silence.

"You... you're what?" Ino was the first breaking the tension. Everyone's eyes on Neji.

"Gay" he smiled. Hyuuga Neji smiled! Like a five year old when given a candy. Was this an awful nightmare?

"N-niisan!" Hinata shouted, her eyes almost jumping out of her face.

"You can't be gay! Bi maybe, but you can't be gay!" Ino stated, her hands trembling. The rest of us in pure silence.

"But I am" Neji kept smiling and it was creeping me out.

"But you kissed me!" she yelled, her expression completely out taken.

"That reminds me that you owe me fifty bucks" Sasuke said and Neji's smile disappeared.

"Shut up! I am not into women!" he hissed, like Sasuke was his worst enemy.

"Then you owe _me_ fifty bucks!" Shikamaru declared and I was still in shock, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Did someone put some drug on my drink and I was having a bad trip?

"_Shut __up_!"

"Hyuuga Neji, you are not gay!" Ino snarled and slammed her hand on the table. "You can't be!"

"I am!" he affirmed, rolling his eyes. "If you don't believe me, ask Sasuke!"

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura interrogated and I knew by her face that she was as admired and shocked as I was. If only I knew what was coming out of Neji's mouth next...

"He's my ex" Neji stated. And the deep, weird silence came back in force.

If everyone's eyes were already goggled, now they were definitely jumping out of their faces. Mouths opened and hands trembling was also present and I was almost sure that Sakura was suffering an heart attack at my side.

"WHAT?" I was the one breaking the silence this time, yelling to Sasuke - or Neji, I wasn't sure - and staring at the two of them. They were together as in boyfriend/boyfriend and never said anything to anyone?

"You serious had to say that and bring me into your sexual indecision?" Sasuke hissed, ignoring me completely.

"But it's true!" Neji pouted - oh my god - crossing his arms.

"It doesn't mean that you have to share it with everyone else, specially since you were the one who wanted to keep it secret!" Sasuke stated, tsk-ing and drinking another shot of vodka.

"You really dated Neji?" I asked directly to Sasuke and, for the first time since the closet, his eyes were on me. And the weird warm pressure on my stomach and my blushed face made me look away. And... was that pain in my chest some strange kind of jealousy?

"Why? Are you shamed of me or something?" Neji questioned and Sasuke turned to him. "Was I that bad at sex?"

"WHAT?" ok, now I was sure Sakura was dead.

"I'm seriously enjoying this" Tenten said, a smile on her face and a vodka-full glass in her hand. Ino was mouth opened, speechless. Hinata, Lee and Chouji were too shocked to say a thing.

"Oh god, Neji, shut up!" Shikamaru shouted, grabbing the Hyuuga's arm. "You drank too much!"

"You think I was a bad fuck too?" Neji interrogated, slapping Shikamaru's hand away from him.

"No, you were not, shut up!" The lazy ass ordered, sighing. "You're gonna regret this tomorrow!"

"Shikamaru! You said it was a one night stand and that you were curious!" Ino screeched at him, mad. "You lied to me!"

"I did not" he answered, simply. "I was curious, he wasn't."

"So, wait a minute" Sakura came back to life, her expression was pure astonishment. "So you're all gay?"

"Shika's bi!" Neji smiled again and I was serious considering in running away while I wasn't affected by all that insanity. However, the fact that Sasuke dated Neji was making me stay, just to try to understand what the hell happened and how I missed it!

"Neji, for the n-th time tonight: _shut __up_!" Shikamaru was getting mad and I was still trying to absorb all that information.

"You're gay and jump everyone on this table?" Ino growled and Neji made a grimace and a dramatic gesture.

"Ew! Of course not!" Neji flipped his hair and I swear I was getting up and running away if my name wasn't mention in the next second. "I never touched Lee, Chouji or Naruto!"

"Thank god..." Hinata muttered and I could bet Sakura was somehow crying.

"Although I tried to jump Naruto."

"YOU WHAT?" I slammed myself against my chair. I just didn't hear that, did I?

"But Sasuke never let me" he kept talking and my eyes flashed immediately to Sasuke who was, oh my god, blushing?

"Ok, Neji, that's it! I'm gonna kill you!" he growled, getting up.

"NO, NO, NO! Look!" Neji yelled, grabbing the bottle and pointing it to Sasuke. "See? Dare! Go to the closet!"

"What?" Sasuke hissed and I was sure that Neji would be already dead if there wasn't a table between the two of them.

"It's dare! Go to the closet! Go!" Neji ordered, gesturing to him like Sasuke was an animal and Neji was shoo-ing him. "If you don't go inside I'm gonna start talking about that time when we-"

"Fine!" Sasuke growled and walked from the table in the closet direction. "You're really annoying when you're drunk."

"I know!" Neji smiled again, grabbing the bottle one more time and turning it on purpose to me. "Oh look, it's Naruto. Go inside the closet!"

"What?" I yelled, looking at Neji like I was facing a lunatic - and I was. "Why?"

"Because the bottle said so!" Neji stated and rolled his eyes. Ok, so now it's a good time to wake from this weird dream. "Just go, Naruto!"

"But-"

"Go!" he came to me, started to push me into the closet direction and, when he was finally able to throw me inside with Sasuke, he closed the door with a slam. "I'll take care of the time, thank you, Chouji!"

"Who the fuck is this guy and what the hell happened to Neji?" I asked in a quiet tone, hearing Tenten and Sakura arguing with Neji, who seamed to be leaning against the closed door, in the other side.

"Neji tend to suddenly burst out of the closet when he drinks too much" Sasuke's voice was low and I shivered with it, the reality of where I was hitting me at full power.

I was again inside that extremely small closet, with Sasuke, after knowing that he dated a guy and was, possibly, interested in me. After he kissed me in that exact same place. And, god!, my stomach jumped in some weird warm explosion just by hearing his breathing. We were in the same positions as the last time, both leant against the two opposite walls, but this time, there was a heavy tension in the air that it wasn't there before. I bit my lip when silence fell over us, the only muffed noise was Neji arguing with everyone outside, and even that seemed to be in a different dimension than the one we were in. There was a lump in my throat that was getting bigger by the second while everything that I heard in the last hour was sinking deeply into my brain. I felt my chest hurt and my mouth dry and I had this sudden urge to talk to Sasuke, to ask him about everything that he was hiding from me, to burst into a crazy rambling about how fake he was, accusing me of not telling him everything when he was the one hiding deeper secrets.

"Why?" but that was the only thing that I was able to voice, eyes down, looking at the almost absolute darkness that was supposed to be my feet. And, when I realise that he was waiting for me o elaborate, I forced my voice to complete. "Why didn't you... tell me about Neji?"

"It was not important" he muttered in a hoarse tone, my fist clenching by his answer.

"How was it not important?" I asked, trying hard not to bite my lip until it bled. "Since when was my best friend's sexual orientation not important?"

"What does that change?" he hissed and I got the weird sensation that he was mad at me for a reason. "Me being straight or gay, it's the same for you!"

"What? How do you say something like that?" _After __what __happened __in __this __closet __earlier_ was implicit.

"Isn't it?" he interrogated, and I knew he would he glaring at me if there was any light in the closet. Outside, Neji was arguing with Sakura about something stupid. "Because, even after what you were saying earlier, the truth, Naruto, is that I kissed you!" he stated and I felt my face blushing. "But you didn't kiss me back. So I presume that you weren't that much interested in-"

"I was shocked!" I shouted, cutting him from his sentence. "I indirectly tell you, my best friend, the guy I thought was straight because he never told me otherwise, that I wanted to kiss you and, from nowhere, you actually kiss me! I was expecting a punch, not a kiss!"

"Why in hell would I punch you?" he questioned, voice a little louder than before and I just knew we were about to start arguing. And when the subject is a kiss that we shared and all our friends are outside the damned closet, able to listen to us, that's just not a good idea. "I know you're dense and you never realised what's incredibly obvious to everyone, but you know that I care a fucking lot about you. Why would I punch you, even if I didn't share the desire to kiss you?"

"You never told me anything about this, how could I know that-" I started, but the sound of his fist smashing against the wall at the side of my head and the weird feeling of deja vu crossed all my body. And, again, I'm trying to ignore the fact that he's right in front of me, his body almost touching mine, his breathing caressing my face and his deep and powerful eyes fixed on mine.

"Do you see me care about anyone else the way I care for you? Do you see me lecturing Kiba about the fights the way I lecture you? Do you see me taking care of anyone else's wounds and cuts every fucking time some fucking bastards beat the hell out of you?" he hissed, teeth clenched and all his body was tense. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast and my stomach was contracting in electrical jolts in such a way that I was sure I would collapse on the floor if there wasn't a wall behind me. I couldn't feel the pain in my shoulder blade from the fight with the Ame High idiots and I was desperately trying to fuse with the cold material at my back. I was feeling all messed up, my emotions running like crazy and my blood starting to gather in a very wrong place. "Haven't you realised that I'm always there to make sure you're ok? That I broke up with my gorgeous boyfriend because I can't stand touching anyone that's not you? Is that so difficult for you to see that you mean the fucking world to me?"

I would be the biggest idiot in the planet if my hands weren't on his face in the very next second and if I wasn't kissing him after his confession. I was still all messed up, with a ton of questions to make and a lot of different emotions to understand. But none of that matter on that moment. The only thing that was important was the fact that I wanted Sasuke badly and, by the way his mouth was pressing against mine, trying to part my lips to devour me, he wanted me even worse.

Opening my mouth to deepen the kiss I was invaded by his amazing peppermint and cinnamon taste, mixed with the vodka we were drinking earlier. His demanding tongue pulling mine to a fired up battle while he smashed our bodies together, making me gasp. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me against him while his body was pushing me against the wall. I couldn't control a moan when he rocked his hips and a sudden friction made my hardening erection to jump in excitement. My hands were tangled in his hair and, even if we needed to breathe, the last thing I wanted was to broke that kiss. He licked my lower lip before nibbling it in such a teasing way that I swear I was about to moan again. His hips were moving against mine in a greedy motion, making me harder by the second.

"God..." I panted when we finally broke apart to breathe, Sasuke lips roaming through my law line, kissing and licking my skin while his hands were sliding under my t-shirt, pulling it up at the same time. His fingertips brushing my abs and playing with my navel made me bit my lip to prevent a groan to escape my mouth. "Sas- Sasuke, we shouldn't- huum!"

"Shut up!" he ordered, sucking slighting on my earlobe while his fingers brushed both my nipples. My head fell back, hitting the wall quietly, while I hissed in pleasure and slided one of my hands to his back.

"But we really shouldn't-" I tried to say once more, getting silent when he pushed back from my ear to look at me. One of his hands still working on my nipple while the other was tracing my happy trail softly.

"Seven minutes is not enough to do a tenth of what I want to do to you!" Sasuke stated, his hand palming my jean clad erection and forcing a moan out of my throat when he start rubbing it painfully slowly. "So shut up and let me have what I can right now."

My vision was adapting to the darkness and I could see the lust filling his eyes. He pushed my t-shirt off my body, kissing me again right after and making sure the kiss was as rough and harsh as the first one was. Our tongues were battling for dominance, mouths attached to each other in a needy way. I wanted more and more of Sasuke, more of his peculiar taste, more of his amazing touch, more of his pleasure. I shivered in anticipation when he opened the button of my jeans and I heard the zipper being pulled down. His demanding mouth were still on mine, teeth nibbling my lower lip, when his hand slipped inside my boxers, fingers curling around my throbbing erection, making me lose control and thrust into his hand while moaning.

His lips left mine, kissing my jaw, my neck, sucking hard into my pulse until I felt that it would bruise later. His hand was working in a torturing slow pace on my arousal and I was trying my best not to let any sound out of my mouth. My mind was fuzzy and blurred, but I was still conscious about Neji's voice in the other side of the door ("It's only been two minutes! Are you crazy, Sakura? Two minutes aren't seven. Your watch is broken!") and the fact that all my friends were there and they could hear us if I couldn't control myself.

"Sasuke..." I muttered when his sinful lips brushed my hard nipple and his tongue licked it quietly before he sucked on it. My back fully against the wall, my head low so I could see what he was doing, moaning softly by the vision of my nub disappearing through his lips. His mouth left my nipple, his thumb and index finger pinching it right after while his tongue was tracing a wet path down my abs, stopping at my navel. "Oh fuck!"

His mouth was nipping the skin right under my navel and the anticipation of what I knew it would come next was driving me crazy. Sasuke was on his knees, one hand pumping my arousal while the other was pushing my boxers down enough to free the throbbing erection. He left the skin under my navel only to plant a feather-like kiss in my groin. My hands clenched immediately on his shoulder and hair.

"Tell me you want this" Sasuke muttered in a husky tone and had to bit down a moan.

"N-now is the time f-for you to talk?" I growled, panting too much for my voice to be clear. My grip on his hair tightened and I almost came with the erotic look he gave me. His tongue darting out to tease at my groin again.

"Just tell me, _Naruto_" I tilted my head back, hitting the wall behind me, at the sinful way my name roll out of his tongue. His hand was even slowly on my hard length and the warm breathing against the sensitive flesh was making me lose it. "Tell me."

"You b-bastard!" I hissed, looking at him and feeling the heat to boil more and more. "J-just suck me!"

"Gladly" he whispered and suddenly I needed to bite my hand harshly or I would be moaning way to loud. Hot, wet heat engulfed my arousal, making my breathe to race and my heart to beat so strongly that I was afraid it broke out of my chest. His tongue, oh god!, rolled around my cock, sucking at the tip while his hand was still pumping the base. I was no virgin, but Sasuke was making me feel like that was my very first time receiving head. I couldn't formulate any coherent thought in my head and my vision was blurred. The blood rushing in my veins were about to burst and I lost all control when he gave a particularly hard suck, my hips thrusting forward into his mouth.

"F-fuck!" I panted, his tongue sliding down my cock in a painfully slow way, the hand that was not stroking my base trailing it's way between my legs to cup my balls, rolling them and making me arch my back from the wall. He licked the underside of my length, nibbling softly in there, making my orgasm getting closer by the second. Biting my lip again, I looked at him, right on time to see his hand leave my body and travel down in direction of his neglected cock. "S-Sasuke!"

The vision of him sucking me so eagerly while he was unbuttoning his jeans and taking his hard and leaking cock out, stroking it harshly, moaning in a incredibly erotic way was killing me in pleasure. The vibration of his voice almost breaking me, and I had to bit my hand hard again to not cry out in pleasure.

"I-I'm close!" I stated, the hand that was not on Sasuke's hair, leaning in the wall at my side. Sasuke's mouth was like paradise. Hot, wet, perfect. And I was so deeply sunk in the sensation that he was giving me that I couldn't possibly be prepared for his next move. Stroking faster on his own cock, he made sure his free hand secured my hips in place while, in a very slowly movement, he deep-throated me. "FUCK!"

I couldn't control my voice while I was cumming hard into his mouth. It was like breaking all the barriers and the heat to fill all my muscles when the white blinding pleasure hit me so damn hard. He kept riding my orgasm and, by the muffled sound on his throat, he had came too. I would have slid down the wall if his hand wasn't keeping me in place. I licked my bruised lips when he got up and our eyes met, still blurred by the insane orgasm.

My right hand brushed his face, roaming to his neck so I could pull him to a quiet and almost chaste kiss. The fingers of my free hand curling around his right wrist, pulling his hand up. I broke the kiss to look at the mess in his hand and I couldn't stop myself in leaning forward and lick the sticky substance in his palm.

"_Naruto_" he purred in an astonished and aroused way when I suck two fingers inside my own mouth. The bittersweet taste making my stomach jump in excitement once more. "Are you trying to making me cum again?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, NEJI?" I was about to reply when I heard Sakura yell on the other side of the door. "IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"OH, YOU'RE RIDICULOUS! IT'S BEEN SIX MINUTES!" Neji shouted in response and I saw Sasuke shaking his head. "SEE? THE TIMER SAYS SIX MINUTES!"

"The timer is stopped, niisan!"

"Oh? Oh! So that's why!"

"Just open the door, Neji!" Ino ordered and I started to panic. I was bare chested, jeans unzipped and I was sure I looked like someone who just had been doing naughty stuff. But when I looked at Sasuke, he was buttoning his jeans in the major serenity.

"Bastard, hurry up, they're gonna open the door!" I hissed and he just tsk-ed me.

"Neji owns me one, he will not open the door unless I say so" What? The fucking bastard had this planned?

"I can't do that!" Neji's voice stated and I heard some growls in reply.

"Why?"

"I lost the key!"

"STOP LYING AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sakura was mad and I was getting an idea why. Having the guy of her dreams locked inside a closet with another guy after he reveals that the first one is gay is not what she wanted to see.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Ino hissed. "Are they fucking or something?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Neji!" Sasuke hissed, hitting the door. "Stop being an ass!"

"I'm not being an ass, Sasuke" Neji declared in the other side while I dressed my t-shirt. "I really don't know where I put the key."

"IDIOT!" Ino growled and I sighed. This was definitely not the way I thought my day was ending. Smiling softly, I looked at Sasuke who was rolling his eyes with the arguing outside.

"So... now what?" I asked, leaning again against the wall, hands in my pockets.

"Now, if we can get out of here, we're going to my place to finished this" he stated and I grinned. "I'm not done with you."

"Sounds fun" he smirked at my answer.

"I swear I put it in on the table, are you sure Chouji didn't eat it?"

"Neji!"

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**OMAKE**** -**

_(__Next __morning__...)_

Naruto growled when Sasuke's cell phone suddenly went off. He shifted on the small single bed when Sasuke woke up and turned to grab the phone on the bedside table. Their naked bodies sliding against each other, sore muscles starting to complain.

"What?" Sasuke hissed when he answered the phone, Naruto's arms around his waist pulling him to the blond.

"_What __the __fuck __did __I __do __last __night__?_" Neji's voice was back to his usual controlled and cold tone. _"__I __can__'__t __remember __a __thing__, __but __I __woke __up __in __Ino__'__s __living __room __and __there__'__s __a __huge __hickey __on __my __neck__!"_

"You unleashed your rainbow side last night" Sasuke said, simply and Naruto could perfectly hear the gasp on the other side of the phone. "And yes, you did all that you're thinking about."

"_Even __the__-"_

"Yes."

"_And __telling __about__-"_

"Yes, Neji."

"_And __Shikamaru__'__s__-"_

"Yes, that too."

"_..."_

"No, you can't jump in front of a train."

"_Why __not__? __I __just __ruined __my __life__!"_

"No, you didn't ruin your life, you got yourself a girlfriend."

"_I __WHAT__?"_

"Bye, Neji."

"_WAIT__, __SASUKE__, __WAIT__! __YOU __JUST __SAID__- __BUT __I__'__M __GAY__!"_

* * *

><p><strong>- xXx -<strong>

_**N.A.:**_ This one was seriously troublesome to finish. I'm really sorry about Neji, but he got out of control and I kinda liked how he came out all rainbow and fresh and not so moody and cold. Again, it's a drunk!Neji, so I guess I can be excused. I had a lot of fun while working on this. As I said before, the first idea for this fic was nothing at all like this, but I really enjoyed the way it turned out. A _thank you so much_ to the two amazing friends that read this fiction 'over my shoulder' while I was writing it. You helped a lot! Hope you liked it.

Review!  
><em>Akira<em>


End file.
